


自知之明（二）

by fufufuuu



Series: 自知之明 [2]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: KTAU营业部长和设计师
Relationships: KT - Relationship
Series: 自知之明 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577557
Kudos: 8





	自知之明（二）

4  
剛看见光一抬手脱掉T恤的背部线条时，忍不住挑了挑眉。而当他赤裸着上半身正面转向自己时，却急忙慌乱地移开了眼神。

距离上次交换mail地址不到半个月，光一在剛的邀请下来到了他的工作室。  
想着反正到了还得换衣服，光一今天穿着简单的T恤和运动裤就出门了。

“光一桑，看不出来，很结实嘛~”  
剛故作镇定地笑着，把准备好的衬衫递给了他。

“咳…有在锻炼而已。”  
光一不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，从剛手里接过衬衫往身上套。

他知道自己的肌肉很结实。消耗在健身房里的那些时间和每天雷打不动喝下去的蛋白粉，都是他一直以来坚持又努力的最好见证。  
在光一看来，控制身材和做好每个项目一样，都是作为人类自律性很好的证明。

只是这样当面被别人夸奖，却也是第一次。  
因为平日里别人也根本没有欣赏到的机会。堂本光一没有什么特殊的暴露癖好。  
今天这种有且只有他和剛两人在场的特殊情况，他却没有什么要避嫌的想法。  
脱衣服穿衣服而已，对方是堂本剛的话，没什么不能接受的。  
于是脱掉运动裤接过对方目光闪躲着递来的长裤时，神情也非常坦荡。

其实刚才堂本剛脱口而出的评价并不是他内心全部的想法。  
岂止是很结实，堂本光一全身的肌肉线条都特别好看。胸肌和腹肌的轮廓比他见过的所有模特都好看。下半身完全没敢仔细看就是了。

和光一不同，堂本剛并不是个对自己的生活和工作状态要求非常严格的人。  
虽然一直也有要控制体重的念头，但大部分时间看见好吃好喝的，还是该吃吃该喝喝。  
前段时间剛回奈良休息了一段时间，因为太过舒适，回到东京后整个人都变得有点圆溜溜。和熟悉的医生见面后，对方提醒了他膝盖负重的问题，剛就又抽空去健身房泡了一个多月，一身肌肉练得硬邦邦。

当然，剛之所以对自己的身材并没有到非常在意的程度，还是因为，不管怎样他都能把喜欢的衣服穿得好看。有了这一点加持，在保持健康的前提下多享受一些美食，无可厚非。

而和堂本光一十分相似的一点是，剛这近三十年的人生在感情方面也一直不是很顺利。  
不知道从什么时候开始，身边的女孩们更加热衷于与自己进行恋爱商讨人生商谈，而愿意和自己恋爱的女孩却越来越少。

“只是听剛君慢悠悠地说着话就能安心下来。”  
语速慢这个评价倒是经常从别人口中听到，可是这到底是不是个优点，剛自己也搞不明白。

“如果剛是我的男朋友的话就好了呢，一定会每天都过得非常开心。”  
真是的，最经常这样说的那个家伙，从来没把自己当做可以交往的对象来看待吧。

“剛一定是被身边的人好好宠爱着长大的。”  
他自己虽然不否认这一点，但那一位说出这句话的出发点到底是什么就无从考证了。

不过好在这些年工作忙，工作室的规模也越来越大，剛也没有太多多余的精力分给恋爱心思。

“说起来，剛桑是为什么会成为设计师的呢？”  
换好全套衣服的光一在剛的示意下坐定在化妆台面前，看着镜子里站在自己身后的剛，突然发问。

剛今天穿了一件普通的运动背心，下半身是宽松肥大的运动裤。整体搭配比起前两次简洁许多。只是脑袋后面编着的两个小辫子稍微有点可爱过头。  
配着剛没太刮干净的胡子一起看，竟也没什么违和感。

“我想做出些不会轻易被这个时代淘汰的东西。”  
剛注视着镜子里眼神直白的光一，捏了些发蜡在手心捂热，一边回话，一边伸手把光一左边鬓角边的头发别到了耳后。  
手指滑过耳廓的时候，剛明显感觉到坐着的人身子小幅度地抖了一下。

“大多数人们容易不自觉地选择顺应。顺应他人，顺应潮流，顺应这个时代，顺应流逝的时间。但是这世界上还有什么比时间更冷酷的东西了吗？再没有了。”  
不知道为什么，剛发觉自己特别容易在面对光一的时候，说出一些平时不太会口头直接表达的想法。  
光一的问题可能也只是无心，但堂本剛的确是个每天都很认真地活着的家伙。  
他突然有一种盲目的自信，光一能听懂他说的这些话，也能理解这些话语里那个赤裸而真实的他。

“所以想稍微地进行一些抗争吧。再微小也好，再微不足道也好，只要能在我生活的这个地方，留下一点点我存在过的痕迹，就会非常满足了。”  
剛低着头说完，轻轻咳嗽了一声，抱着手臂退后了半步，仔细端详着镜子里光一的正脸之后，又顿住，转身去柜子里拿了一顶黑色的小礼帽，松松地地扣在了光一的头顶。

不行啊，鬓边的头发直接这么别在耳后太糟糕了。  
完全把光一眼角的弧线强调成了视觉的重点。  
恍惚让人有一种沉浸在他眼神里的错觉。

“这样啊……”  
镜子里的光一被帽檐的阴影遮住了一点目光，看不清剛的表情，只是轻轻点了点头。  
“剛桑，出乎意料，是个很热血的人。”

说完这句光一感觉到被拍了拍肩膀。

“好了。”

完全形态正面站定的堂本光一，还是让剛扎扎实实地愣了三秒。

西装外套和马甲是剛非常中意的绒面布料，包裹性上佳。勾勒出的肌肉线条不那么明显，却比全部看清更加意味深长。深灰底色上暗红色的条纹衬得光一的肤色恰到好处的白。下半身同系的马裤在大腿处尚且显得宽松，小腿部分则被黑色皮靴完全服帖地包裹住，和头顶黑色的礼帽呼应得完美，利落又性感。  
光一的身量比自己稍微高一点，所以先前按自己的尺寸打版的服装修改起来并不麻烦，鞋子的尺寸也差不多，准备的长靴刚好能穿上真是太好了。

光一很适合西装三件套。  
堂本剛第一次见他的时候就这么觉得了。  
只不过作为职业装选择的全黑色系有些沉闷，光一不说话时气质又有些偏冷。如果用红色配他的话，应该很合适。  
果然不出所料。

“光一桑是茶发呢。”  
剛拿出相机，把光一带到布景前站好后，开口跟他闲聊。

“嗯…是的。其实是我姐姐建议我染的。”

——咔嚓。

“诶？光一桑也有个姐姐吗？好巧！”

“剛桑也是？”

——咔嚓。

“是的，有个比我大了6岁的姐姐。不过，光一的姐姐为什么会劝你染成茶发呢？光一的话，黑发应该也很合适吧。”

“因为姐姐说…黑发容易显得我年纪小。”

“呼呼……好想看看呢。”

——咔嚓。

“可是我做金融嘛，公司又得穿正装，我也不太喜欢浅色西装。黑发穿深色西装的话，确实没有茶发合适。”

——咔嚓。

“嗯……确实也是这样没错。不过光一桑，没有考虑过金发吗？光一桑皮肤这么白，染金发的话一定很像王子。”

——咔嚓。

这次回答剛的只有光一脸上的笑容，

——咔嚓。

剛承认自己是抱了逗逗他的想法。  
但光一桑，对着一个蓄着胡渣的大叔露出这样无可奈何又好像心满意足的笑容，是怎么回事啊。

“今天真是谢谢你啦。”  
虽然光一已经换回了来时的T恤和运动裤，但T恤下面透出的肌肉形状，还是让剛忍不住眯起眼睛，拍拍他的肩膀，摆出了一副资深皮条客的姿态来逗他。

“不不不…不是什么大不了的事情。”  
光一拎着剛帮他装好的整套衣物，换了衣服也摘掉了帽子。

只是之前被剛做过造型的鬓角形状还完好。衬得他有一点温柔，又有一点危险。  
而笑起来眉眼弯弯的样子，让他看上去整个人的温度都高了一些。

剛也很快意识到了这一点。  
于是想也没想，就伸出手掌插进光一耳侧和侧后头发的位置，帮他松松地抓了两下。

——抓完才发现姿势其实有点奇怪。

不像刚才光一背对剛坐着的时候，光一站起来还是要比他高一些的。现在又是正面站着，剛伸手去弄散他鬓发的时候，两个人之间的直线距离直接拉近了不是一点半点。

不知道是谁的鼻息稍微重了起来。  
——下一秒剛的掌心就盖在光一胸肌的位置了。

“咳咳…剛桑……”

“光一桑……”

“嗯？”

“以后常来哦~”  
又是一副夸张笑着的资深皮条客姿态。

“呃…嗯。”

管他呢，真情假意还是逢场作戏。  
有什么分别。  
真真假假有几分，都抵不过这一刻共同加快的心跳频率。

更何况，拍完不能发推的照片到底拍了干嘛，谁又说得清楚。

tbc.  
阅读感谢


End file.
